


Regrets

by Rikerbabe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen, Regrets, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Kaecilius' thoughts on his rash decision to try and gain the love of Sarafina, one of his fellow mystical arts associates. He has come to realize that not everything can be quickly won without severe consequences.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head last night as I was trying to sleep...The muses really didn't want to let this one get away, so they kept bringing it up until I sat down to write it so that they could go the flip away! 
> 
> So annoying when I'm trying to sleep and they want me to stay awake and write!

I was wrong…

So wrong…

Blinded by what I desired, I fell into his dark embrace and now I am dammed for all eternity…

All those I loved and cherished are now gone from me, my place in the universe is now forever chained to Dormammu here in the Dark Dimension. There is one who can help me if she is willing to do so. But I am unable to bring myself to reveal to her that I am not strong in my faith, but weak. I pray that Sarafina will hear what my heart says, even though I cannot say it myself. I have loved her for all-time and eternity, but she had been oblivious to my longing of wanting to possess her as mine. The others here at the Temple mock me somewhat, saying that I am unworthy of her love. This had only made me even more determined to somehow try for her affections.

The Ancient One had cautioned me in my endeavors, noting that only Sarafina could choose who was worthy of her. I bowed my head when she spoke this, ashamed that I thought I could make her chose me over any of the others who also desired the same thing. 

My life slowly became disorganized, chaotic as I still struggled with wanting her, torn between what the Ancient One said and what I wanted. I became possessed, and put my energies behind my desire, not the desire of the Ancient Order. By allowing this, I endangered everyone including Sarafina the object of my deepest desire. I went crazy with wanting to possess her, and then I fell into the seductive embrace of Dormammu. How I wished I had done what the Ancient One told me!

I can only hope and pray that somehow, she will hear me, and release me from this torment soon... If not, then I will remain here forever bound to Dormammu, forever to be in darkness and misery.


End file.
